


Say something

by Syriusz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel czemu, M/M, Smut, autor płakał jak pisał, bolące, i ból, jakie kiedykolwiek pisałam, jedno z najsmutniejszych, krótkie, ogólnie łzy, piosenka w opku, przepraszam, sam shipper, say something, sério
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syriusz/pseuds/Syriusz





	Say something

Widziałem błękitne światło. Widziałem, jak znikasz z naszego życia. Jak w ciemności bunkra, lśni twoja łaska.  
Jak powoli ulatuje gdzieś w górę. Jak przenika przez całe regały książek, które tak chciałeś przeczytać. Jak leci przez salon, pomiędzy lampami na podłużnych stołach, przy których siedziałeś, pomagając nam. Jak jeszcze delikatnie świeci pod wysokim sufitem i rozpływa się w ciemności.  
Nie muszę zapalać światła, żeby widzieć jak Dean nagle podnosi się z fotela. W ciemności, która wydaje się obejmować całą naszą trójkę, która tłumi wszystkie dźwięki, która wydaje się jeszcze lśnić niebieską łaską.  
I nie muszę zapalać światła, żeby widzieć jak Dean bierze twoją twarz w dłonie.  
Nie muszę nawet nadstawiać ucha, by słyszeć jak mój brat zmawia modlitwę. Jak drżącym głosem prosi cię, byś wrócił.

 _Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
_I'll be the one, if you want me to_  
_Anywhere, I would've followed you_  
_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

Później już nic nie mówił. Ani słowa. Bałem się o niego. I nadal się boję.  
Zaczynam wątpić.  
Ostatnio zarysował Impalę, nie wypił piwa, nie chciał spojrzeć na ciasto.  
Zastanawiam się czy nas widzisz. Czy gdzieś tam jesteś?  
Czy widzisz ile on tam siedzi? Ile trzyma cię za rękę, chociaż już wie, że nie wrócisz?  
Nie rozumiem was – idiotów. Cały czas wokół siebie krążyliście, pomagaliście, przeżyliście to wszystko, a na koniec? Na koniec jest tylko cisza.  
Łaska nie obejmuje już żadnego z nas. Ciebie nie ma. A w Deana zaczynam wątpić.  
To już tydzień.  
Nie słyszałem, żeby Dean się choćby odezwał.

 _And I am feeling so small_  
_It was over my head_  
_I know nothing at all_

  
Dlaczego nam to zrobiłeś?  
Widziałem jak twoja łaska wznosi się ku górze. Obudziłem się wtedy.  
Moja łaska – choćby jakaś istniała – na pewno odeszła wraz z twoją.  
I jeśli Bóg istnieje, i jeśli cuda się zdarzają, i jeśli demony mają prawdziwą siłę…  
I jeśli ty mnie słyszysz.  
Chcę poprosić byś wrócił.  
Chciałbym też powiedzieć tak wiele.  
O tym, że widziałem ten błysk w twoich oczach.  
Widziałem tam prawdziwe, ludzkie uczucia. I to, że chciałeś nadal żyć.  
Jednak odszedłeś. Tym razem nie zniknąłeś, tym razem nie usłyszałem trzepotu skrzydeł.

 _And I will stumble and fall_  
_I'm still learning to love_  
_Just starting to craw_

Nie wiem czemu tu siedzę. Jest już późno, nie mogę spać. W dzień za to nie mogłem na ciebie patrzeć. Na czarne ślady skrzydeł, które zostawiłeś na ziemi i na meblach. Na te tchnienie łaski, które nadal czuję w bunkrze. Na to wszystko, czego zawsze się obawiałem.  
Bo moją największą obawą było stracenie ciebie.  
I dlaczego musiało się to spełnić?

Chciałem cię zrozumieć, chciałem z tobą jeszcze rozmawiać.  
I tyle opowiedzieć, w tyle miejsc zawieźć. Ale teraz ty milczysz.  
A ja tracę wiarę na lepsze jutro.  
I na to, żebym ja musiał cokolwiek mówić.  
Poszedłbym gdzie ty, nawet do Czyśćca. W końcu już tam byliśmy.

 _Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_  
_Anywhere, I would've followed you_  
_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

Przełykam żal, przełykam ból i własną dumę.  
I modlę się, i błagam byś wrócił.  
Bym mógł znowu spojrzeć w twoje oczy, usłyszeć twój głos, objąć cię ramieniem.  
Jesteś jedyny w całym wszechświecie.  
Nie muszę utwierdzać się w tym przekonaniu. Wiem to ja, wie to moje płaczące serce.  
Więc czemu milczysz? Twoje ciało na kanapie, na podłodze czarny ślad skrzydeł.  
Biorę ponownie twoją zimną dłoń. Przykładam do swojego policzka, wierząc, że tym cię ogrzeję.  
Że wrócisz do świata żywych.

Lecz ile mógłbym tak siedzieć? Ile mógłbym patrzeć na twoje truchło?  
Pogodziłem się ze stratą. Już kolejną w moim życiu i pewnie nie ostatnią.  
Ale najbardziej bolącą ze wszystkich.  
Mamy nową sprawę z Samem. Ciekawe czy nas widzisz.  
Jeśli tak, to obejmij nas swoim skrzydłami, nie pozwól nigdzie po drodze nam spaść.  
Ściskam w dłoniach klucze od bunkra, chce wyjść, ale nie mogę.  
Trzymasz mnie tu na niewidzialnej smyczy.  
Na sznurze z napisem „miłość”.

 _And I will swallow my pride_  
_You're the one that I love_  
_And I'm saying goodbye_

Nawet nie puszcza muzyki w Impali.  
Nawet ty byłbyś zaskoczony.  
Jedzie, wpatrzony w drogę. Zgadza się na wszystko, prawie nie je.  
Męczę się i opadam z sił.  
Bo nic nie mówisz.  
Ani ty, ani Dean.  
I żaden z was – wy idioci – nie może tego zmienić.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

Nie mogę się skupić. Zostałem prawie ugryziony przez wampira.  
Przez pieprzonego wampira.  
Mógłbym zginąć przez wiele rzeczy i wiele osób. I zawsze dawałem rady.  
A teraz umieram.  
Nie od ukąszenia, nie od wendigo, nie przez wiedźmę.  
Umieram z tęsknoty za tobą.  
Mógłbyś łaskawie pojawić się tutaj, w Impali. Przywitać się jakby nigdy nic, powiedzieć co się stało i czemu cię nie było. Bo cholera, nadal cię nie ma.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

Sam wyjrzał przez okno małego motelu gdzieś na obrzeżach miasta. Była już dwudziesta. Widział jak Dean chodzi niespokojnie po parkingu. Jak szarpie się za włosy, jak zgrzyta zębami. Jak łapie za jakieś kamienie na ziemi i ciska w pobliskie drzewo.  
W ciemności zabłysły na jego policzkach łzy.  
I Sam nie musiał nawet rozczytywać słów z ruchu jego warg. To było imię. To był rozkaz.  
Rozkaz mówiony, prawie krzyczany, przez łzy, człowieka, którego niby nie można zranić.  
To były bardzo proste słowa.

**_Cas, say something_ **

 


End file.
